Obtaining dimension data for objects is often desirable for a variety of reasons such as, for example, reverse engineering the object or creating a scaled version of the object. Depending on the geometry of an object a variety of dimensioning techniques may be deployed. For example, for an object with relatively few surfaces—all of which are easily accessible—human operation of a conventional coordinate measurement machine (CMM) may suffice. Alternatively, for an object with numerous and complex visible outer surfaces contactless CMM techniques such as laser measurements may be required.
Conventional CMM techniques are ill-suited, however, for obtaining accurate measurements for objects having surfaces which do not lend themselves to conventional line-of-sight or human operation based CMM techniques. For example, neither of the foregoing techniques are optimally suited for obtaining internal dimension data associated with the internal cavity profile of an article of footwear.